


Box-and-One Defense

by zinke



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So Donna, what do you know about basketball?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box-and-One Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm galpalficathon challenge using the prompt, "CJ Cregg, Donna Moss and basketball". The story's title comes from a defensive basketball strategy commonly used against teams who have a particular player that poses a significant scoring threat. You do the math. *g*
> 
> Thanks go as always to my fabulous beta and gal pal caz963 who is always up for a chat and without whom life would be just a little bit less colorful.

Heaving an irritated sigh CJ makes her way out of the briefing room, resolved to leave Danny and his offer behind her as she makes her way through the bullpen to her office. "Carol, let Donna know that I'm going to need to see Josh before he leaves tonight. We're going to need to come up with something better than 'we're working on it' before tomorrow's briefing."

"You can tell her yourself; she's in your office."

"What?"

"Donna. She's in your office."

"Any particular reason why?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay," CJ drawls as she steps through the doorway. Inside, she is met by the sight of the woman in question sitting primly on the couch, an open Styrofoam container balanced on her lap. "Donna?"

"Hey CJ," Donna mumbles around a mouthful of salad. "How was the briefing?"

"Fine. But I'm going to need to talk to Josh tonight about the Lillienfield thing."

"You might want to wait a while before going in there; he's still in a bit of a mood."

"Ah. So that's why…" CJ waves her hand to indicate the other woman's presence in the room.

Donna shrugs sheepishly. "If I'm lucky it'll be at least twenty minutes before he comes looking for me. You don't mind?"

"Nah," CJ replies as she sinks into her chair and takes a moment to scan the television screens lining the wall of her office, which are currently peppered with the major networks' evening news programs. Much to her dismay, Congressman Lillienfield's sallow visage is gracing far too many of them. With a huff of frustration, she swivels around in her chair and gives Donna a tight smile. "I could use a break myself. Want a beer?"

Donna hesitates for only a moment before responding, "Sure, thanks."

CJ pulls a pair of longnecks from the mini-fridge tucked under her desk and, after handing one to Donna, twists off the cap on her own bottle and indulges in a long, satisfying draught. They sit in companionable silence for a while, CJ absently rolling the now half-empty bottle back and forth between her palms as Donna methodically picks through the remnants of her salad with her fork. But it doesn't take long for CJ to grow tired of the quiet, and leaning forward in her chair, she sets the bottle on her desk with an audible clunk. Startled, Donna's eyes snap up to meet CJ's speculative gaze.

"So, what do you know about basketball?"

"Professional or collegiate?"

"There's a difference?"

"Of course."

"Professional. I think. Does New York have a pro team?"

"The Knicks."

CJ makes a conscious effort to ignore Donna's increasingly bemused expression. "Okay. Yes, professional then."

"I thought you hated sports."

"I do."

"So then why—"

"Danny asked me if I wanted to watch a game with him tonight."

Donna's posture straightens a little as she regards CJ curiously. "He has tickets?"

"No. Here in my office. On TV."

"That's so sweet."

"I told him no."

"You did?"

"Hey, I thanked him for offering. I'm not a complete social moron."

"Except for the part where you turned down a date with an intelligent, witty, and handsome man."

"Who just happens to be a White House Staff Reporter, which it could be argued presents a significant conflict of interest seeing as I happen to be the White House Press Secretary."

"Danny doesn't seem to see it that way."

"He isn't the one who'd be run out of town after having been accused of divulging state secrets while sleeping with the enemy."

Donna carefully sets her fork in the box and takes her time closing the lid and sliding the container onto the table before asking hesitantly, "Do you really think it would ever get to that point?"

"Donna, it's my job to _know_ that it can, and to do everything I can to make damn sure it never does."

"So then… Why all the questions about basketball?"

CJ is quiet for several moments as she considers her answer. "Because talking about it with you is as good as it's going to get for me right now. And maybe if I learn a little bit about this stupid sport I can take his patronizing ass down a notch or two."

Donna gives CJ a knowing, mischievous grin. "In that case, I'm more than happy to help."

"Somehow I thought you might be. So, tell me everything there is to know about the New York Nets."

"Knicks. You know, they might have a chance to make the playoffs this year if Ewing can stay healthy."

"Who?"

"Patrick Ewing." Off CJ's continued look of confusion, Donna elaborates, "Possibly one of the greatest centers in NBA history."

"See, when I asked you to tell me everything there is to know about basketball, I actually meant _everything_. I'm not entirely sure what the hell 'NBA' even stands for."

"National Basketball Association."

"Okay, well that shouldn't be too difficult to remember. What else?"

"Each team has five players on the court at a time—"

"On offense or defense?"

"Well, both actually."

"Wow. That's weird."

"You know, it kind of is. Although in baseball—"

"Donna!" Josh's voice shatters the relaxed mood in the office a moment before he appears in the doorway shrouded in his overcoat, his scarf dangling from one hand. "What are you doing in here?"

"Having dinner and talking to CJ. Where did you go?"

"I had to talk to someone about a thing."

CJ's eyes narrow suspiciously as she takes in his agitated expression. "Josh, what's going on?"

"That's a pretty loaded question for today, don't you think?"

"Joshua—"

"Everything's fine, CJ. But," he adds with a smirk, "just so you know I'm gonna come back here in two minutes, and when I do, that beer had better be gone or I'm going to have to report you both for violating the District of Columbia's open container law."

"Josh, go away. Now."

"A'kay. Donna?"

CJ rolls her eyes and makes a shooing motion with her hand. "She'll be right there, narc-boy."

"Two minutes," he warns again with a jaunty waggle of his index finger before spinning on his heel and heading out of the office.

The two women share a grin while listening to the fading sound of his footsteps as he rounds the corner and enters his own office. A few moments later there is a muted thump and a muffled exclamation from the other side of the wall. In response Donna rises from the couch with a sigh and begins to gather the remnants of her dinner. "And that's my cue. Thanks for the beer."

"Thanks for the crash course."

"No problem."

Donna hesitates a moment in the doorway before turning around again to regard CJ solemnly. "I know it's not really the same as… you know, but feel free to come and talk to me anytime."

CJ's gaze snaps up to meet Donna's, and she is struck by the earnest sincerity she sees there. "Thanks, Donna. Same goes for you, you know."

Donna smiles and nods uncertainly before turning again and heading around the corner to where Josh is waiting for her. CJ watches her go before standing and reaching for the remote control perched on the corner of her desk. She slowly flips through the channels until she finds what she is looking for, and after retrieving another beer from the fridge, settles back into her chair to watch the game.

 

*fin.*


End file.
